


Понимание

by Ruadh



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на "ключ" от bromancegirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понимание

"Брэдли, ты должен понять одну вещь..."   
С этой фразы и начинались все проблемы.  
Изначально, после окончания сериала Брэдли планировал отпуск на двоих. Какой-нибудь океан, пляж, ни единой души на пару сотен километров вокруг и Морган, расслабленный, теплый, родной и весь в его распоряжении. Много сна, нормальной еды и секса. Потому что секса в жизни Джеймса определенно не хватало. Морган все свободное время пытался что-то репетировать, а если не Морган, то рядом крутилась Кэти, которая, кажется, взяла за правило травмировать психику Брэдли своими явлениями.  
Не успел Джеймс порадоваться предстоящему отдыху, как выяснилось, что у Моргана другие планы, и ничего не будет. И Брэдли “понял”, он был в общем-то неглупый парень. Уехал играть в футбол, иногда встречался с друзьями, созваниванивался с Морганом. Ну, жизнь, как она есть, будни и все такое.  
Приступать к следующим проектам он не спешил, встречал Колина из театра, часами просиживал на кухне, слушая о спектакле, о роли, помогая что-то отрепетировать, подправить. Они пили кофе из одной чашки, Колин пихался своими острыми локтями, и, как в бытность первых сезонов Мерлина, стенал о том, что Брэдли неудержимо растолстеет с таким рационом.  
\- Это же мясо, много-много мяса, - возмутился Колин, открывая холодильник в очередной раз.  
\- Я не ем салат.  
Колин еще что-то проворчал и окинул Брэдли взглядом.  
\- Вот! Ты точно набрал в талии.  
Джеймс рассмеялся. Ну какая к черту талия, это Морган был худым, и его широкие плечи плавно перетекали в талию и узкие бедра. А Брэдли был сложен по-другому, массивнее, спортивнее.  
Впрочем, такие споры ему тоже не приносили особого понимания, как будто можно было что-то понять в их отношениях.

Он все еще был зол и обижен на то, что его никто не поставил в известность, ни о чем!  
Он все узнавал последним - из новостей, от друзей, от Кэти, к примеру. А эта язва, ох, сколько нервов она ему уже вытрепала своими перемигиваниями и подшучиваниями с Морганом. Такое ощущение, что этой парочке нравилось натягивать нервы Брэдли как струны на гитаре, и играть на них. Чертовски умело играли нужно отметить. И ведь он ревновал. Как в первый раз ревновал. Злился, устраивал срывы и посиделки с друзьями, но все равно встречал потрепанного Колина в аэропорту и прижимал к себе, как драгоценность какую-то, неимоверно хрупкую, но желанную драгоценность.  
Это ему тоже понимания не прибавляло.

Как-то у них странно все повелось. Сначала был секс, потом случились отношения, а потом начались чувства. И вот на стадии чувств они сломались. Брэдли всегда считал, что если он влюбится, то это будет громом среди ясного неба, чем-то таким, что он никогда не пропустит. Ан нет, вышло наоборот, как-то обыденно и скучно, и он, конечно же, это все пропустил. Черт бы его побрал, этого Колина Моргана, его худые руки, которые так и тянуло целовать, его невозможные губы, которые умели улыбаться так, что внутри все обрывалось. К черту.  
Брэдли переживал свой гей-кризис молча. Морган был в отъезде, и он отчаянно по нему скучал. Он даже пытался позвонить тому на мобильник, правда попытку оборвал сам, так и не нажав на “вызов”. Напиваться Брэдли не собирался, это всего лишь было маленькое осознание его нескончаемой любви к одному человеку.  
\- Бля, - он запустил свою любимую кружку в стену и посмотрел на осколки, как будто те могли шевельнуться и вернуть все обратно.  
К несчастью ничего понятно опять не было, а был как раз наоборот, совсем все запутанно и странно.

А Морган вернулся внезапно. Клятвенно обещал, что будет через неделю, у него контракты, у него все расписанно, и:  
\- Брэдли, ты же понимаешь…  
И признаваться по смс в любви оказалось так глупо. Как в двенадцать лет, когда девочка нравится, а сказать ты ей ничего не можешь, только кинуть записку на ее стол и убежать в смятении. Так и тут, только страшнее, глубже и сильнее ощущалась эта пропасть из откровений.

Двери Брэдли открывал как-то долго. Морган молча смотрел, как будто видел впервые, кусал свои губы, так, что у Джеймса непроизвольно встало, а потом обнял за шею и куда в щеку прошептал:  
-Брэдли, ты должен понять одну вещь... Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
